Mil formas de estar lejos, regresa pronto a mi
by LittlePandoraMayfair
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde el descubrimiento de las habilidades de titan de Eren, la humanidad está a punto de conseguir la victoria, hasta que una horda de titanes ataca los cuarteles del norte, por lo que Eren es enviado a luchar con ellos. Levi y Eren se verán separados por lo que tendrán que escoger entre su relación y su deber con la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

-Eren despierta-

-mmm…-

-vamos, despierta. Tenemos cosas que hacer-

-cinco minutos más-

-maldito mocoso-

Levi miro a Eren, quien se aferraba al cuerpo de este. La luz del alba se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación y comenzaba a iluminar el cuarto. Levi sacudió al muchacho.

-Despierta de una vez mocoso de mierda-

-¡No quiero!- dijo Eren abrazando con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su amante.

Levi sonrió y paso su mano por el cabello castaño de Eren; el chico lucía tan tranquilo, tan diferente al día anterior, donde Hanji lo había obligado a transformarse en titán hasta el cansancio. Levi cerró los ojos por un instante, tal vez cinco minutos no estarían de todo el mal.

Cuando volvió abrirlos, Eren se encontraba despierto y lo miraba.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás despierto?-preguntó Levi molesto.

-Hace un par de horas-contestó Eren con una amplia sonrisa- pero no quería despertarte. Adoro verte dormir.-

-Entonces… ¿has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo?- dijo Levi. Eren sintió el peligro en su voz, por lo que comenzó a prepararse para lo peor.

-Sí… pero es que hace tiempo que no dormías bien, así que creí que te sentarían bien unos minutos extras de sueño- se excusó el chico.

Levi lo pateó con fuerza, tirándolo de la cama.

-Idiota. Vístete que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Levi levantándose de la cama.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, y cuando Levi terminó primero, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se giró hacia Eren -¿No vienes?-

-Por supuesto Heichou- respondió Eren alegremente.

-Espera, creo que tienes algo en el cabello- dijo Levi cuando Eren se reunió con él en el arco de la puerta.

-¿Qué cos…-

Levi puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho, presionándolo con fuerza para que se agachara. Antes de que Eren pudiera reaccionar, Levi aprovechó esto, para jalarlo de su playera hacia él, de forma en que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca.

-No te he dicho buenos días- dijo antes de tocar sus labios con los de Eren y besarlos.

Eren cerró sus ojos y devolvió el beso con suavidad. Cuando se separaron, Levi lo soltó su camisa.

-Buenos días heichou- dijo Eren. Levi sonrió complacido y salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por el muchacho.

Han pasado 5 años desde el descubrimiento de las habilidades de Eren para convertirse en titán, los titanes Reiner, Annie y Berholdt se habían aliado a favor de la humanidad, por lo que la victoria sobre los titanes estaba cerca. Cada vez era más común salir al exterior y regresar con vida, ya que la misión ahora se había convertido exclusivamente acabar con todo titan que encontrasen.

Los titanes se encontraban en desventaja y estaban al borde de la extinción. En consecuencia a esto, la vida en el cuartel se había hecho cada vez más tranquila. Esa mañana, Eren y Levi se encargaban de los caballos del escuadrón de reconocimiento mientras el resto de lo que alguna vez fue el escuadrón de reclutamiento 104 se encargaba de limpiar las habitaciones de las torres.

Su trabajo era sencillo y tranquilo, Eren disfrutaba mucho hacerlo, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo a lado de Levi, había adquirido el gusto por la limpieza.

-Eren pásame el cepillo del caballo- dijo Levi tendiéndole la mano.

El chico tomó el cepillo que estaba en una armario del establo y se lo entregó; Levi sonrió suavemente, provocando que las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaran levemente, por lo que volteo el rostro, esperando que el hombre a su lado no lo notara; hacia tiempo que tenía una relación con Levi y aún sentía pena que lo viera de esa forma, como si fuera un niño. Levi aún lo llamaba mocoso, pero sabía que ese adjetivo se había transformado en un nombre cariñoso, en especial ahora que Eren tenía 20 y cada día se transformaba cada vez más, en un adulto.

-¿Hoy no tienes pruebas con Hanji?-preguntó Levi mientras cepillaba al caballo.

-No, hoy en turno de Annie. Hanji quiere comparar nuestra capacidad de regeneración. Al parecer la de ella es más rápida que la mía- dijo Eren, acercando la paja a un caballo para alimentarlo.

-Entonces… ¿estarás libre por la tarde?- dijo Levi

-Si Erwin no nos pide hacer algo o nos envía a una misión, supongo que sí- dijo Eren girándose hacia Levi sin soltar la paja - ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-Por supuesto, necesito que me acompañes a comprar algunos artículos de limpieza al pueblo- respondió Levi- Necesitamos nuevas escobas-

Eren puso cara de decepción, pero no podía quejarse, estaban en servicio y seguramente ir al pueblo con Levi, sería lo más cercano a tener una cita con él.

-Oi, mocoso- Levi le dio un codazo al castaño – Lo lamento, sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo solos, pero creí que te gustaría acompañarme, tú sabes, solo nosotros dos-

Así que, después de todo si era una clase de cita.

-Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Levi para sonrojarse, así que también giró su rostro apenado para evitar que Eren lo viese. El chico rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que las mejillas de Levi se volvieran más rojas.

Continuaron con su trabajo, limpiando y alimentando a los caballos. Cuando terminaron su labor, se dirigieron al interior del castillo que les servía como cuartel general. Al entrar, fueron interceptados por Erwin.

-Levi, Eren-

-Comandante- dijeron ambos a la vez saludaban a su superior.

-Descansen- dijo Erwin. Tanto Levi como Eren, se relajaron.- Qué bueno que los encuentro, necesito hablar con ambos en privado. Siganme-

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Erwin, donde este hizo esperar a Eren afuera.

-Necesito hablar primero con Levi, dame un momento Eren- había dicho Erwin.

Eren obedeció y se quedó afuera, sentado en uno de los bancos de madera que tenían.

Adentro, Erwin se sentó en su escritorio, pero Levi decidió permanecer parado.

-¿de que se trata Erwin?- dijo inmediatamente.

-Tenemos problemas en el norte- dijo Erwin calmadamente. Sacó un mapa de los muros y le mostró el lugar a Levi.- al parecer un grupo de titanes ha aparecido cerca de una de las entradas a los muros. Muchos de ellos son diferentes, se mueven en grupos. Así que enviaré un escuadrón a apoyar a las tropas del norte.-

-Me prepararé de inmediato-comenzó Levi, pero fue interrumpido por Erwin.

-Tú no irás-

-¿Entonces por qué…?- Levi levantó una ceja y se acercó al escritorio de Erwin- Enviarás a Eren, ¿no es así?-

-Así es. Él y todo el escuadrón 104 partiran inmediatamente al norte-

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Levi molesto- Eren y todo los del 104 son mis subordinados ahora.-

-Ellos son uno de los mejores escuadrones que tenemos- dijo Erwin, sin perder la calma- sin mencionar que tenemos 5 titanes dentro de ese escuadrón. Si los informes son ciertos, sus habilidades podrían de ser de mucha ayuda-

-¿Entonces por qué yo no voy?- protestó Levi. –Son mis subordinados, y si la situación está tan mal, debo ir con ellos.-

-No podemos dejar este cuartel expuesto. A pesar de que acaban de llegar los nuevos reclutas, aún estaríamos débiles. Tú, Mike, Nanaba y todo el escuadrón de Hanji se quedarán aquí en caso de que ocurra algo-

-Erwin, hace meses que no vemos titanes cerca de aquí, se están extinguiendo…-

-No podemos bajar la guardia- dijo Erwin, levantándose de su asiento- Levi, te recuerdo que eres un soldado y debes dejar tus propios deseos a un lado.-

-¿Mis deseos?-

-Así es. Quieres ir al norte para estar con Eren, para protegerlo. Levi, él ya no es un adolescente, es un soldado capaz y poderoso. Puede cuidarse por sí solo, además si no fuera así, tanto tú como él, son soldados y su deber es cumplir las órdenes que se les den-

-Entonces… esa es la verdadera razón por la que lo mandas al norte y a mi me dejas aquí. Nos vas a separar-dijo Levi. Estaba furioso.-por eso me llamaste antes que a él-

-Sí, así es. – Erwin suspiró profundamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos - No me importa que clase de relación tengas con Eren, sin embargo, la clase de vínculo que tienen puede ser peligroso en una misión. ¿Puedes asegurarme que ese vínculo no interferirá en una expedición? Si Eren estuviese en peligro y la única forma de salvarlo fuese arriesgar la misión además de la vida de otros soldados, ¿qué escogerías?-

Levi lo miró, sus manos temblaban de furia, pero sabía que tenía razón. Su deber era con la humanidad, no entre ellos. Amaba a Eren, realmente lo hacía; rara vez se lo decía, pero Eren estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Por otro lado, Levi también sabía, que si él estuviese en peligro, preferiría que Eren terminará la misión, que lo dejara atrás; posiblemente Eren estaría de acuerdo, después de todo uno de los sueños del muchacho era exterminar a los titanes que le había arrebatado a su madre y su libertad.

-Levi, responde- ordenó Erwin.

El soldado apretó los puños con fuerza, sin importarle si se hacía daño.

-La misión y a la humanidad- respondió con firmeza.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leerme, espero les guste este nuevo fic.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Eren y Levi como soldados y esto fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. Este fic es la primera parte de una historia que tengo contemplada escribir en dos fics diferentes, mientras vaya avanzando creo esto tendrá más sentido.**

**Como siempre, mis fics los dedico a todos esas personas que aman a esta pareja tanto como yo.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews que le agradeceré con toda mi alma ;)**

-LittlePandoraMayfair


	2. Chapter 2

Eren entró a la oficina de Erwin después de que este le indicara que podía pasar y escuchó con atención la misión que se le asignaba. Levi se encontraba parado a una lado de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia afuera, solo hablaba cuando Erwin le pedía su opinión.

Eren evitaba mirarlo. Había escuchado la discusión entre Erwin y Levi, ya que ambos habían alzado la voz bastante, en especial al final. Eren estaba consciente de la situación, y quería probarle a Erwin que podía ser un soldado comprometido sin importar su relación con Levi.

-Partirán de al de inmediato. Eren estarás a cargo, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?-

-Si señor-

-Es posible que tengan que usar sus habilidades como titanes-

-Comprendo señor-

-Muy bien, en ese caso, puedes retirarte para informarle al resto del escuadrón 104 sobre la misión. Yo hablaré personalmente con Hanji para decirle que no haga pruebas con ninguno de ustedes hoy, no quiero que se debiliten más de lo necesario-

-Cómo ordene comandante-

Eren se despidió de su comandante y salió de la oficina, seguido por Levi. Caminaron hasta la torre norte, donde se encontraba el escuadrón 104 trabajando en la limpieza de la torre. Eren los convocó en una habitación para explicarles la misión.

-Heichou-dijo Armin dirigiéndose a Levi, quien esta atrás de Eren- ¿Que sea Eren el que nos explica esto… significa que usted no irá?-

Eren se tensó y no se giró para mirar a Levi, quien se paró a su lado y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Esta misión se le fue asignada a Eren por el mismo comandante Erwin. Durante esta expedición, tendrán que responder ante él. Ya que todos ustedes irán al norte, me quedaré aquí para proteger el cuartel en caso de peligro. No podemos dejar bajar la seguridad del cuartel general tan solo porque este disminuyendo el número de titanes.- Todos asintieron en silencio- ahora, largo, vayan a prepararse que partir de inmediato-

La habitación se vació de inmediato, dejando solos a Eren y a Levi.

-Levi…-comenzó Eren.

-Eren, ve a prepararte. Estás a cargo, así que te sugiero que vayas planeando una estrategia con tus subordinados y revises que todo esté listo para el viaje- dijo Levi, dandole la espalda a Eren.

El castaño quiso decir algo, ¿pero qué podía decir él? Hace tan solo una hora en que estaban planeando una visita al pueblo juntos, hace un par de horas más estaban ambos acostados en la cama, pero ahora todo eso se veía tan lejano. Su deber como soldados nunca había sido tan doloroso, pero ahora el deber con la humanidad se había convertido en una carga terriblemente pesada en sus hombros y sus corazones. Eren cerró los ojos por un momento, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que Levi lo tomaría en sus brazos y le diría que todo estaría bien, que solo era una misión, que realmente podían amarse sin fallarle a todo el Escuadrón de reconocimiento, a la memoria de su madre y a la humanidad; pero Levi no lo hizo, permaneció parado en medio del cuarto, dándole la espalda a Eren sin decir una sola palabra. El chico se giró hacia la puerta y salió con paso decidido, a enlistarse.

Levi escuchó los pasos de Eren alejarse y cuando estuvo seguro de que este estaba fuera de su alcance, golpeó la mesa con todas su fuerzas.

-Maldición- masculló. Intentó reprimir el dolor que comenzaba a surgir en su pecho. En cualquier otra ocasión, se diría a sí mismo que tendría que ser fuerte, que Eren volvería una vez completada la misión, sin embargo, siempre estaba el riesgo de que algo saliera mal, de que Eren fuera herido o muriese en la misión, y él no estaría allí para salvarlo, pero inclusive si lo estuviera, no podría hacer eso, su deber o el mismo Eren se lo impedirían. Si tan solo entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que sacrificaría por él… pero una vez más, Eren jamás lo perdonaría por abandonar la misión para salvarlo, el muchacho era tan terco e idealista y parte de esas características suyas que lo volvían loco e incrementaban ese dolor en su pecho, también lo hacían amarlo.

Por otro lado, si sobrevivía y la misión era un éxito, Eren sería reasignado al cuartel general del norte. Eso se lo había explicado Erwin a Levi antes de dejar pasar Eren a su oficina, por lo que Levi no vería más al muchacho. Eren se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto al igual que todo el escuadrón 104, y ahora que los nuevos reclutas habían llegado, era tiempo que avanzaran.

Eren estaría en el norte, seguramente con su audacia y duro trabajo, sería ascendido con rapidez, pero aún así vería rara vez a Levi. El cuartel general y el cuartel del norte rara vez se visitaban entre ellos, solo estaban comunicados por medio de mensajes y normalmente si había una visita al del norte, el comandante era el que hacía el viaje. Erwin realmente tenía toda la intención de tenerlos separados, él había dicho que no le importaba la relación que tuvieran Levi y Eren, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿entonces porqué insistía en mantenerlos a esa distancia?

Para Erwin siempre ha sido claro su deber y su propósito de seguir el lema del escuadrón de reconocimiento, "Por la gloria de la humanidad" y Levi no podía culparlo, ya que él debería hacer lo mismo como soldado, además de que debía su lealtad a Erwin pues él lo había encaminado, lo había sacado de las calles, de ser un ladrón cualquiera en las ciudades subterráneas y la había otorgado una misión en la vida. No podía culparlo, no podía odiarlo

Maldijo nuevamente, tomó aire y recobró la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por Eren.

* * *

**Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero lo corté porque lo que sigue tomó vida propia, por lo que subiré en unos momentos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Si queremos evitar a los titanes para llegar más rápido, entonces debemos tomar la ruta la ruta noroeste- Armin señaló la ruta en el mapa que Mikasa sujetaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Eren.

Todo el escuadrón 104 se encontraba afuera del cuartel general, enlistandose para partir de inmediato al cuartel del norte, tal como lo había ordenado el comandante Erwin. Solo faltaban los últimos detalles, pero estaban listos para partir.

-Si nos topamos con ellos, cerca de aquí hay un pueblo –continuó Eren apuntando el lugar en el mapa- podemos llevarlos hasta allá. Ahí podremos usar el equipo tridimensional y acabar con ellos sin sufrir perdidas-

Armin asintió. Mikasa doblo el mapa y se lo entregó a Eren, quien lo guardó entre sus cosas.

-Eren, todo está listo para partir- dijo Annie acercándose al castaño.

-Perfecto, todos a los caballos- ordenó Eren. Por lo que inmediatamente todos siguieron la orden y montaron a sus caballos- Iremos por la ruta noroeste, es la más rápida además de que ha habido pocos avistamientos de titanes por ese camino, así que casi podremos asegurar un viaje sin complicaciones-

Eren se disponía montar su caballo, cuando una voz lo llamó -Jäeger-

La voz era serena, casi carente de emoción, pero el muchacho de inmediato la reconoció de inmediato. Se dio media vuelta, esperando que el latido dentro de su pecho se tranquilizara.

-Heichou- Eren saludó a su superior. – ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Traigo órdenes del comandante Erwin –dijo Levi arrastrando las palabras- Cuando finalice su labor en el cuartel del norte, no se muevan de allí hasta que reciban nuevas órdenes-

Eren y el resto del escuadrón asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Solo es eso heichou?- el chico dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, pero fue casi imperceptible. Erwin le había dado esa orden hacia una hora y estaba seguro que Levi ya estaba consciente de que ellos ya conocían dicha orden.

-Así es o ¿esperan una despedida?- Levi sonrió levemente.

-Eso es lo que esperamos- dijo Eren. Aunque Levi sabe que en realidad el muchacho se refería a algo más personal. Pudo darse cuenta del determinación del muchacho en sus ojos, de su suplica y desesperación.

Levi lo había evitado desde el momento en que Erwin dio la orden. No lo había dejado hablar en la torre y ni siquiera se había acercado a consultar el plan de viaje que habían organizado ¿acaso no era él su superior y su obligación era supervisarlo?

Erwin los quería lejos, pero tal vez esta era la última vez que vería a Eren y no podía seguir actuando así. Pero tenía que hacerlo, si ponía distancia desde ese momento, sería más fácil para Eren seguir con su vida lejos de él, sin causarle problemas.

-Buena suerte- dijo Levi dirigiéndose a todos.

Eren dio otro paso, pero con mayor firmeza, hacia Levi; tomó su mano y la acarició con suavidad llevándola a su mejilla. Eren cerró los ojos y beso la mano de Levi, para después soltarla.

Levi sintió como una carga de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Era un idiota si creía que podía seguir una vida sin aquel mocoso. –regresa pronto a mi- dijo reprimiendo unas lágrimas mientras Eren se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su caballo.

Eren solo giró su rostro y sonrió – lo prometo-

El chico montó a su cabello dando la orden para partir por lo que todo el escuadrón se marchó hacia el norte, solo dejando tras ellos polvo y el eco de los cascos de caballos.

Levi regresó al interior del cuartel general. Se dirigió hacia el patio interior, donde los reclutas recién llegados entrenaban bajo la supervision de Mike.

-¡Vamos! Siendo parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento tienen mayor posibilidades de encarar a lo titanes, por lo que deben estar preparados a todo momento- decía Mike intentado de animar a los reclutas.

-Son unos mocosos- dijo Levi, parándose a un lado de Mike.

-Tan solo tienen 15 años, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes- respondió el hombre sin quitar la vista de sus subordinados.- Además si no mal recuerdo, tu tienes una predilección por los mocosos-

Levi hizo una media sonrisa.

-Eso no importa-

Mike miró de reojo a Levi – escuché las órdenes que Erwin le dio a Eren. Nunca lo había visto tan estricto por ese tipo de cosas-

-Erwin tiene razón al darlas- dijo Levi sin despegar la mirada de los reclutas- y aunque no la tuviera, soy un soldado, él es mi comandante, mi deber es obedecer sus órdenes-

Mike asintió y no dijo nada más. Ordenó a los reclutas que fueran a descansar, ya que no podía cansarlos demasiado en caso de que ocurriera algo. Junto con Levi, regresó al castillo para comer algo.

-Hanji está vuelta loca porque se quedó sin titanes con cuales experimentar-

-Si por ella fuera, construiría un microscopio gigante y los observaría todo el día- dijo Levi provocando la risa de Mike.

-Esa no es una mala idea, aunque creo que en realidad te observaría a ti - dijo Hanji, acercándose a ellos en el comedor. –eres tan pequeño que necesito uno para encontrarte-

Levi la pateó en la espinilla haciendo que la mujer pegara unos brinquitos por el dolor. Levi sonrió por adentro. Se sentaron en la mesa a comer; en frente a ellos los nuevos reclutas también comían o descansaban. Era entretenido verlos, reír entre ellos o discutir por cosas pequeñas, que rápidamente eran solucionadas entre bromas o cuando recordaban que tenían a sus superiores cercas. A veces, cuando querían divertirse, Mike, Nanaba y Hanji les gastaban pequeñas bromas a los nuevos reclutas, ya que no sabían como reaccionar sin meterse en problemas ante los veteranos. En esta ocasión, Mike y Nanaba pretendían asustar a un recluta que le había arrojado una manzana a un compañero pero había dado como blanco en la cabeza de Mike. Hanji y Nanaba reía por lo bajo, mientras el pobre chico se había pequeño ante la figura de Mike.

Levi, quien normalmente no participaba en estos juegos, solo observaba en silencio y divertido por algunas reacciones. Cuando Mike levantó su brazo para sujetar al chico y alborotarle el cabello en medio de risas, Levi recordó que después de la golpiza que le dio a Eren en el juicio, el chico tardó un tiempo en dejar de temblar un poco cuando Levi estaba muy cerca de él.

Sonrió con tristeza. En ese entonces Eren era solo un chiquillo, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre ante los ojos de Levi y estaba orgulloso de él. Realmente lo amaba y ahora, realmente lo extrañaba.

El chico que había golpeado a Mike con la manzana comenzaba a relajarse mientras este le animaba. Todos reían en el comedor.

Entonces apareció una figura agitada en el comedor.

-¡Moblit!- dijo Hanji levantándose de inmediato al reconocer al miembro de su escuadrón- ¿qué sucede?-

-Titanes líder de escuadrón- dijo Moblit tratando de recuperar el aire- Titanes se acercan al cuartel general-

* * *

**¡Eren y Levi se han separado! Pero en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver un poco más desde el punto de vista de cada uno ahora que no están juntos.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero de verdad que les esté gustando como va la historia :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Con cariño**

**LittlePandoraMayfair**


End file.
